The farnesoid X receptor (FXR) is a member of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily and is primarily expressed in the liver, kidney and intestine (see, e.g., Seol et al. (1995) Mol. Endocrinol. 9:72-85 and Forman et al. (1995) Cell 81:687-693). It functions as a heterodimer with the retinoid X receptor (RXR) and binds to response elements in the promoters of target genes to regulate gene transcription. The FXR-RXR heterodimer binds with highest affinity to an inverted repeat-1 (IR-1) response element, in which consensus receptor-binding hexamers are separated by one nucleotide. FXR is part of an interrelated process, in that FXR is activated by bile acids (the end product of cholesterol metabolism) (see, e.g., Makishima et al. (1999) Science 284: 1362-1365, Parks et al. (1999) Science 284:1365-1368, Wang et al. (1999) Mol. Cell. 3:543-553), which serve to inhibit cholesterol catabolism. See also, Urizar et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:39313-39317.
FXR is a key regulator of cholesterol homeostasis, triglyceride synthesis and lipogenesis. (Crawley, Expert Opinion Ther. Patents (2010), 20(8): 1047-1057). In addition to the treatment of dyslipidemia, multiple indications for FXR have been described, including treatment of liver disease, diabetes, vitamin D-related diseases, drug-induced side effects and hepatitis. (Crawley, supra). While advances have been made in the development of novel FXR agonists, significant room for improvement remains. It is the object of the present invention to provide novel compounds that are agonists or partial agonists of FXR exhibiting physicochemical, in vitro and/or in vivo ADME (adsorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion) properties superior to known agonists of FXR and/or superior pharmacokinetics in vivo.